Enfermos de amor
by Tales of D
Summary: ¿No debería, ya saben, tener una novia o algo así? Tomó su barbilla pensativo y fue entonces cuando vio aparecer a Lucy sonriendo en las puertas del gremio y abrió mucho los ojos. Lucy. El solo sabía que si se acercaba mucho a ella, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como loco.


**Comentario: Dios, que título más horrendo xD (¿Enfermos de amor? WTF)**

**Todavía estoy pensando en qué título quedaría mejor, pero bueno, por alguna razón me es muy difícil elegir mis títulos.**

**La imagen es de RBOZ :D (vean sus dibujos, están divinos)**

**Leaan:D**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que uso en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermos de amor<strong>

La idea llego tan súbita como un huracán a una costa.

¿No debería, ya saben, tener una novia o algo así?

Tomó su barbilla pensativo.

A Natsu le habían hablado toda su vida del amor. Y es que existían miles de tipos de amor: estaba el que sentía por sus amigos, el amor que sentía por su padre, el tipo de amor hacia las personas y el amor que debería sentir hacia alguna chica.

Debería. ¿Por qué demonios no sentía eso?

Teniendo incluso una enorme lista de posibilidades.

Estaba Erza, pero definitivamente no podría verla de una forma diferente a un monstruo o una hermana mayor.

Mismo caso con Mirajane.

¿Bizca? No, casada y en ese caso, sería antinatural para el.

Canna. Ja,ja,ja no.

Juvia, aunque hielitos dijera que no le gustaba, todos sabíamos que sí, así que no.

¿Laki? No, tampoco.

Levy. Ni loco teniendo a Gajeel tan cerca.

¡Lissana! Mmm...no. Se habían hecho una promesa de niños pero no había pasado nada. Además, Lissana ya tenía novio.

Natsu se sentó en su mesa de siempre sin dejar de tener la sensación de que alguien le faltaba, alguien importante.

Fue entonces cuando vio aparecer a Lucy sonriendo en las puertas del gremio y abrió mucho los ojos.

_Lucy_.

El solo sabía que si se acercaba mucho a ella, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como loco. Pero era una necesidad que comenzaba a surgir en él y cada vez era más fuerte, su necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

Eso es.

Era una _enfermedad_.

¡Lucy le había pegado una enfermedad!

—Hey. Natsu, tengo una misión.—Natsu se dedicó a observarla mientras ella ondeaba el papel en el aire—. Pagan bien y es fácil. Salgamos hoy.

—Lucy.—la rubia se sintió intimidada ante su mirada de escrutinio al principio, luego suspiro sabiendo que diría algo estúpido. ¿Lo peor de todo? Gray, Elfman, Mirajane y Erza estaban observándolos justo enfrente—. Creo que me pegaste una enfermedad.

— ¿Eh, una enfermedad? ¿De qué hablas? — lo miro con ojos cansados y el se llevó una mano al corazón.

— Cuando te miro, mi corazón palpita como loco, y me siento débil y creo que veo de diferentes colores. No me gusta, pero todo lo compensa que estés tu aquí.—Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose peor que nunca. Sus orejas emitieron vapor y dio un paso atrás.

— Na-Nat...— y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tapando su rostro, más rojo que el cabello de Erza, con ambas manos. Todos la miraron y después a Natsu, que permanecía atónito en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Lo sabía! — todos lo observaron con ojos desorbitados—. ¡Ella me pegó una enfermedad, y lo sabe! Por eso huye.

Gray al no ser capaz de seguir, se hecho a reír a más no poder. Todos explotaron en risas y Natsu los miro por segunda vez atónito en el día. Gruñó.

— ¿Que? — Gray groseramente lo apuntaba con un dedo que el estaría perfectamente dispuesto a romper en algún momento.

— No puedo creer lo que hiciste. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, ¡pero te rechazaron! — siguió riendo como loco mientras Natsu pasaba de la irritación a la furia.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Y ya dejen de reírse!

— Muy bien hecho. ¡Así se confiesa un hombre! — creo que no hace falta puntualizar quien dijo eso.

— Tranquilo Natsu. Lucy sólo se sorprendió, verás que todo sale bien.— apareció como siempre, la atenta Mirajane (aunque también se había reído la muy demonio).

Natsu se dio la vuelta echando chispas. ¿Qué veían de gracioso a que estuviera enfermo? ¡_No tenía gracia!_

Pero Lucy, se las pagaría.

El se encargaría que tuviera los mismos síntomas que el. Eso no se podía quedar así.

.

Lucy llegó a su casa corriendo. No le importó que no se viera muy femenina, ni siquiera le importó quitarse los zapatos y correr descalza por todo Magnolia.

Natsu se le había confesado.

Natsu.

¡Natsu!

Lo recordaba y su cara se volvía roja, sus orejas quemaban y simplemente no lo podía creer.

¡Y todos lo habían visto!

¡Natsu tonto!

¿Cómo por qué querría confesarse frente a TODO el gremio?

Suspiró y entro a darse un largo baño para pensar lo que haría.

Tenía que hacer lo mismo que la última vez. Tendría que rechazarlo, por el bien de todos ¿no?

Sólo esperaba que esta vez los sentimientos no le fallarán y aceptara.

Esperen.

¿Y si era otra de sus bromas? Probablemente ella lo había malinterpretado todo.

No sería nada extraño.

Un golpe la hizo regresar a la realidad, miro hacia todos lados y frunció los labios rogando que no fuera Natsu. Pero precisamente su cabeza apareció por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, su flequillo rosa adornaba su linda cara y Lucy dejo caer su boca abierta; una cosa era que entrara a su casa e hiciera lo que quisiera, otra era entrar a su baño mientras ellas se estaba BAÑANDO.

— ¡Idiota! —se cubrió los hombros que salían de la bañera—. ¡Vete!

Y una botella salió volando. Natsu la esquivo como pudo y la botella se hizo miles de pedazos en la pared.

— Hey. Tranquila.— observo la botella hecha pedazos y la pared manchada—. Dios, apestas con la puntería.

— VETE.— el chico rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del baño. Camino en el apartamento de Lucy que tanto adoraba, olía a fresas, vainilla e incluso a chicle, todo estaba ordenado de una manera muy a la Lucy y esa cama, esa adorada y hermosa cama. Camino hacia ella feliz y se dejó caer enterrando su cara en la almohada.

¿Cómo iba a hacer que Lucy cayera enferma?

.

Se arreglo, aunque se suponía que no debía, y asomo su cabeza por la puerta esperando encontrar a Natsu sentado en su mueble, o haciendo cualquier cosa excepto _ESO_.

El chico tosía sobre sus cosas.

Daba un paso cerniéndose sobre cada adorno de su departamento y tosía con dificultad y estupidez. Lucy se golpeo de lleno en la cara con su palma. ¿Por qué demonios esperaba que se estuviera quieto?

—Natsu.—avanzó hacia él y le quito el caro jarrón que había comprado en una misión con Erza. Lo limpio con la manga de su elegante camisa (que se había puesto sin querer)—. Ewg. Natsu ¿Que demonios esas haciendo?

El chico se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a colocar el jarrón.

— Intento que te enfermes, así como yo estoy enfermo. No es justo que tu no sientas lo que yo, si TU lo provocaste.— ella casi se sintió ofendida. Le estaba recriminando que por su culpa estaba enfermo, cuando ni si quiera era una enfermedad lo que tenía. Diablos, ¿Como demonios había llegado a esa tonta conclusión?

¡Lo que tenía era que estaba enamorado!

De repente la tomó de los hombros, como el siempre hacia, tan enérgico que ella no podía si quiera discutir.

— Ya sé. Bésame.— Lucy retrocedió alarmada golpeando su mesa y provocando que un florero se volteara. Lo agarro antes que se estrellara en el suelo.

— ¿Qué?—contesto atónita mientras volvía a dejar el florero en la mesa. Natsu la estaba observando como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la cosa mas normal del universo—¿Sabes que es un beso?

— Claro que se que es un beso, ¿me tomas por idiota?

— Si.— pero al parecer el chico no la escucho o decidió ignorarle.

— Una vez Alzack estaba enfermo, ¿si? Como yo justo ahora, y Bizca lo beso y al siguiente día ambos tenían lo mismo.— Lucy trago duro—. Y como tu me hiciste esto, creo que es justo que tu también lo tengas. Y así los del gremio podrían dejar de reírse como los idiotas que son.

— Un beso es un beso. Es algo especial, al menos para mi— Lucy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió, volteo a ver a Natsu—. Vete.

— No— el chico cerro la puerta y encerró a Lucy, que fue inundada con olas de éxtasis al sentir la piel del chico tan cerca de ella—. Tienes que afrontar lo que hiciste.

Y sin decir mas, recargo sus labios sobre ella de manera imponente. Lucy se sintió derretir. No sabia por qué, pero le regreso el beso con gusto. Sus labios se deslizaron unos sobre otros con lentitud y dolorosa pasión.

Lucy sentía el cuerpo del chico sobre ella y detrás de ella esa puerta, que gracias a los cielos permanecía cerrada. Llego un momento en el que la lengua de ese demonio entro en su boca y ella casi se cae al suelo de lo encantada que terminó por esa acción; sus manos subieron hasta el rostro del cazador de dragones y con una de ellas sintió la línea dura de su barbilla y con la otra recorrió su cuello hasta enterrarla en su cabello rebelde.

Natsu se sintió peor.

Su enfermedad estaba peor, lo podía sentir, su corazón palpitaba de forma desbocada, como si pidiera a gritos salir de su pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo podía sentir una cosa.

Esos labios suaves y rosados contra los suyos.

¿Tal mal estaba? Tal vez sería bueno ir a ver un doctor.

Pero en medio del beso sucedió algo. Igneel le había dicho una vez que las personas que se aman, se besan, ¿no es cierto?

De repente lo comprendió todo.

Estaba buscando a esa chica por todos lados y preguntándose por que no amaba a nadie. Pero sí que amaba a alguien.

A _Lucy_.

¡Y no se había dado cuenta!

Nunca antes había estado de la forma en la que se encontraba con Lucy, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta ese momento, hasta ese beso que lo estaba dejando horriblemente liado.

Esa era su enfermedad, no haberse dado cuenta que estaba completa y absurdamente loco por Lucy.

Y sí que se estaba volviendo loco mientras la besaba, y ella a él.

Su piel era tan suave, ella tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, tan pequeña y tan malditamente hermosa. Cuando ella toco su cara y deslizó esas increíbles y estilizadas manos por su cuello y cara, había sido la gota que derramo el vaso; sus sentimientos brincaron donde sea que estuvieren y recorrieron todo su cuerpo, respondió con sus manos bajando de la puerta para posarse sobre su espalda e incluso en aquella línea tan especial de sus caderas.

Gruño por que quería más. La apego a su cuerpo con diversión y ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando la levanto del suelo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura y apretándole contra el.

La dejo de besar, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando los besos de Natsu pasaron a su cuello y continuaron bajando.

Lo empujo de golpe.

— Ya. Basta. Creo que ya tengo la estúpida enfermedad, ¿vale? — observo los labios de Natsu que ahora se habían tornado rojos por la acción que se había llevado a cabo. Ese beso no había significado para el lo que había significado para ella.

— ¿Eso significa que ya te enamoraste de mi?— tenía una sonrisa ladeada, y Lucy casi se deja caer en el suelo. Lo sabia.

El sabia todo, probablemente desde un inicio.

Se estaba burlado de ella.

— Eres un hij...

Pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo por esos labios que ya estaba anhelando. Se movió para romper el beso.

No iba a dejar que Natsu le tomara el pelo.

Pero ¿Por qué ahora sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello, y por que el volvía a enredarse con ella?

No.

No.

No se suponía que pasara eso, se suponía que ella estaba enojada, que lo regañaría por jugar de esa forma con ella.

Oh.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Tenía esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo, pero la había dejado a la mitad y simplemente hoy me desperté, leí la nota en la que la tenía escrita y jkegncie solo, agh, amo demasiado el Nalu.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado c:**

**¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Por favor?**


End file.
